This invention relates to a driver's cab.
A driver's cab disclosed in German document DE 100 45 138 A1 has, arranged next to one another, a driver's seat, a front passenger seat and an easy chair. The seats have foldable backrests which, when folded forward in the direction of travel, form a supporting surface for a mattress. The disadvantages here are that a relatively large amount of space is required and the seats take up a large amount of space in the driver's cab.
German document DE 35 07 529 A1 shows a driver's cab of a commercial vehicle having a bed which can be converted into an emergency seat. The disadvantages here are that the emergency seat is relatively uncomfortable and virtually unusable in the driving mode because of the lack of safety.
German document DE 40 32 952 A1 discloses an armrest having a pivoting fitting. The armrest may be folded over to enlarge a reclining surface. The disadvantages here are that the construction is relatively complicated and the reclining surface provided in this manner has gaps.
In practice, the trend is for single drivers, even in cross border long-distance transport. Such a driver requires, in the driver's cab, suitable relaxation possibilities in addition to an ergonomic workplace.
It is an object of the invention to provide a driver's cab for a commercial vehicle which provides the driver with a comfortable rest zone, is constructed in as compact and space-saving a manner as possible, and preferably has a high-quality spare seat.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a driver's cab as claimed.
The driver's cab has an easy chair with a cushioned armrest. The easy chair is comfortably cushioned, may have a high backrest with an integrated head cushion and can be used by the driver as an easy chair or relaxation chair. The easy chair can be converted into a bed, the armrest cushion of the armrest cushioning a section, preferably a central section or a central part, of a reclining surface. In this case, the armrest extends transversely with respect to the reclining surface and over a large part of the width thereof. As a result, a dual use of the armrest is achieved and a particularly space-saving use of the space is realized. A mattress which additionally cushions the reclining surface extends beyond the armrest of the easy chair and thus forms a continuous and gap-free reclining surface. The reclining surface therefore has no transitions or grooves and is therefore extremely comfortable. In addition to a comfortable easy chair which serves for relaxation during breaks from driving, a high-quality reclining surface is also provided and can be used without restriction as a bed. In this case, the available space is optimally used.
In one advantageous embodiment, provision is made for the mattress, which is of single-part design, to be able to be folded up. It can then be stored in a space-saving manner when not in use, for example during the driving mode. The mattress may have a plurality of cushion elements which are connected foldably to one another at their upper connecting edge. In the region of the armrest, provision is made to arrange the cushion elements at a distance from one another, so that the armrest cushion can engage between the cushion elements and, for its part, cushions part of the reclining surface. The armrest cushion is therefore designed as a reclining surface cushion. The mattress can therefore have a smaller volume while providing the same reclining comfort.
The compact construction of the easy chair and of the bed make it possible, with the same dimensions of the driver's cab, for the space provision in the interior to be improved. If the space provision is unchanged, the external dimensions of the driver's cab could alternatively be reduced.
In one embodiment, provision is made for the backrest of the easy chair to be of foldable design. It can be folded over to form a horizontally aligned supporting surface on which a cushion element of the mattress can be arranged. The rear side of the backrest therefore forms a supporting surface for the mattress. A further supporting surface, which supports one or more cushion elements of the mattress, may be arranged next to the easy chair, adjoining it laterally. The supporting surfaces of the mattress advantageously run approximately at the same height. The supporting surfaces are interrupted by the armrest which projects upward beyond the supporting surfaces.
For the best possible use of the space, provision may be made for one or more comfort elements, e.g. a storage system, to be arranged below the supporting surface. For example, a storage system with storage compartments and/or drawers can be arranged below the supporting surface. It is also possible for a refrigerator or an electronic appliance, for example a car radio or a CD player, to be arranged below the supporting surface.
For optimum reclining comfort, provision is made for the cushion hardness of the armrest to correspond approximately to the cushion hardness of the cushion elements of the mattress. A reclining surface is thus provided which, despite different cushion elements, has a continuously constant cushion hardness.
In one embodiment, provision is made for the easy chair to have a seatbelt. The seatbelt may be designed as a three-point belt which is attached to the wall of the driver's cab. It is also possible for the seatbelt to be designed as a three-point belt which is integrated into the backrest of the easy chair. It is thus possible for the chair to also be used for short distances as a high-quality passenger's seat which corresponds to the safety requirements.
In one embodiment, provision is made to arrange the easy chair or the bed in the rear region of the driver's cab, the driver's seat being arranged in front of the bed. In an individual driving mode, the passenger's seat may be omitted, as a result of which the easy chair has a relatively large amount of foot room which may extend as far as the instrument panel. This free space may be used by a driver, e.g. for changing his clothes.
The mattress is designed in a manner such that it can be folded up and, when not in use, can be folded up in a space-saving manner and stored. When the mattress is stored, the supporting surface of the mattress may be used as a depositing surface or as a writing surface.
Further embodiments of the invention are illustrated and explained in the figures.